Ondrish
by ryeokiekim
Summary: Ryeowook tidak tahu mana yang lebih buruk. Ia bertemu musuh kecilnya ataukah kenyataan bahwa orang itu adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis? Well, this is how the story begins.. KYUWOOK fict! Boys Love. DLDR.


"**Ondrish"**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Ryeowook tidak tahu mana yang lebih buruk. Ia bertemu musuh kecilnya ataukah kenyataan bahwa orang itu adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis? Well, this is how the story begins..**

**This is Boys Love fiction, so many typo(s) here!**

**Pair : KyuWook and always KyuWook**

**.**

**.**

**This one is just a Teaser. Enjoy~**

…

"Cari sekarang atau aku tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk, Kim."

Ryeowook mendengus kesal. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah musuh kecilnya yang sedang memamerkan seringainya.

"Aku lupa membawanya, Cho." Suaranya pelan, mencoba terlihat tidak terusik sedikit pun.

Cho Kyuhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Ke ruanganku, sekarang."

Dan begitulah pertengkaran pertama mereka setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya terpisah. Pertengkaran baru bagi Ryeowook di hari pertamanya menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah ini, Ondrish High School.

.

.

Kim Ryeowook tidak pernah berpikir bahwa hari pertamanya masuk sekolah adalah hari tersial di dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia terjebak di dalam ruangan yang cukup luas dengan seseorang dari masa kecilnya. Masa kecil, ya? Mungkin terdengar indah kalau kau bertemu dengan seseorang dari masa kecilmu, namun hal ini tidak berlaku untuk Ryeowook.

"Aku pikir kau melupakanku, Kim." Ryeowook melirik lelaki itu dari sudut matanya. Tidak. Ia tidak akan menatap mata lelaki itu langsung. Harinya tidak boleh lebih buruk dari pada ini.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan orang yang dengan bahagianya membuang boneka kesayanganku ke arus sungai yang deras pada saat karyawisata."

Kyuhyun berdecak, "Kau masih memikirkan hal itu? _Hell! _Itu sebelas tahun yang lalu, Kim Ryeowook!"

Ryeowook menghela napasnya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh terpancing sama sekali. "Apa hukumanku, Ketua Kedisiplinan Sekolah?" Merubah topik, _great._

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar. Ia menangkap maksud Ryeowook yang sepertinya tidak ingin membahas masa kecil mereka. "Kau sangat membenciku?"

Tubuh Ryeowook seketika menegang. Ryeowook... Ia.. Ia tidak tahu jawabannya. Ia tidak pernah membenci seorang Cho Kyuhyun.. "Kau tahu jawabannya. Sekarang, beri tahu apa hukumanku."

Ryeowook bisa membaca dengan jelas bagaimana raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah. "Aku.. Aku tidak akan memberikanmu hukuman. Ini hari pertamamu di Ondrish, kan? Aku memberikan toleransi karena hal itu. Sekarang, kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu."

Ryeowook terdiam. Ia bingung harus merespon seperti apa. Apakah ia harus berterimakasih? Atau ia langsung saja pergi dari ruangan ini dan menuju kelasnya?

"Boleh aku tahu kelasmu?"

"Deux-A"

"Kita sekelas. Kau pergilah, aku masih ada urusan OSIS di sini." Kyuhyun yakin dirinya sudah berusaha sedemikian rupa untuk tersenyum, namun nyatanya wajah yang dapat ia perlihatkan hanyalah wajah datar, tanpa emosi. Entahlah, mungkin Kyuhyun kecewa.

Tanpa sepatah kata apapun, Ryeowook dengan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Menyisakan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa diam.

'_Aku merindukanmu, hyung..'_

.

.

Ryeowook yakin matanya tidak pernah salah mengenali orang itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Namun, kali ini ia berharap matanya salah. Itu bukan Cho Kyuhyun, kan? Lelaki yang sedang mencumbu bibir orang lain di sudut jalanan malam itu bukan Kyuhyun. Bukan.

Ryeowook masih terpaku di tempatnya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah dua sejoli yang sedang bercumbu. Salah satu diantara keduanya kemudian melepas tautan mereka, membiarkan Ryeowook melihat dengan jelas wajah keduanya saat masing-masing dari mereka mencoba mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin. Terlalu bernapsu, eoh?

Fokus Ryeowook teralih. Tebakannya benar, itu Kyuhyun. Itu Kyuhyun dan kekasihnya.

Kekasihnya yang merupakan seseorang yang sama dengan mereka, seorang lelaki..

'_Dia.. dia gay?'_

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N : Well, annyeong RinGers~ ^^ Sy balik dengan membawa FF bertemakan School Life ini. Ini hanya Teaser, kalau banyak yg berminat untuk membaca kelanjutannya, sy dengan senang hati akan buat chapter 1-nya. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review? ^.~**


End file.
